


You're (Swiped) Right For Me

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [20]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, Tinder, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:Shane's scrolling through Tinder when he comes across Ryan's profile. Ryan, his straight best friend, whose profile says he's into men.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	You're (Swiped) Right For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireflyAndTheStoryJar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAndTheStoryJar/gifts).



Shane was laying in bed scrolling through Tinder. He wasn’t really looking for anything— no sex, no dates, no hookups. Sometimes he just got bored. So he’d speed run through the people on his screen: swipe right for anyone who seemed like they’d be fun to talk to, swipe hard left for anyone who seemed sketchy, bigoted, or generally like they’d be a piece of shit. Luckily most of the men looking for men on Tinder were decently tolerant.

Shane was quick scrolling through the list— left, right, right, right, left, right, left, ri— Holy fuck. That’s Ryan.

Ryan had used a photo of him on a lounge chair as his first photo. He was in his swim trunks, his head tossed back, drink in his hand. God, he looked so fucking good. His skin glowed in the sunlight and he was absolutely gorgeous. Shane quickly scrolled through the rest of Ryan’s photos. He’d seen them all, he saw a lot of the ones that never made the internet. But his mind kept coming back to that one shirtless photo at the start.

Shane scrolled down and looked at Ryan’s profile.

 **Just a brat looking for his Daddy** 😜 **  
Racists, homophobes, republicans can fuck off.**

Shane’s heart raced in his chest. Fuck.

He swiped right and they matchedimmediately.

A message flicked across his screen immediately. _Hey, big guy. Fancy seeing you here. Call me._

Shane stared at the message for… what seemed to be hours. He exited out of Tinder and his finger hovered tentatively over the phone button. _I gotta call him_ , Shane thought. _I have to…_ His thumb dialed Ryan’s number.

Ryan answered quickly. “Hey,” he said. His voice was rough and he sounded like he was panting. “What’s up?” Shane was quiet for a moment and Ryan calmed his breathing. “Shane?”

“Didn’t realize you, uh— Didn’t realize you liked men. It was a bit of a shock.” Shane’s voice was wavering; he could hear it. “It’s not a bad thing though! Don’t think that.”

Ryan’s laughter pealed through the phone. “Since you’re also on Tinder looking for men, I assumed as much. Plus you’re not really as sly as you think you are. I’ve seen you checking out my ass.”

Shane’s face flushed and he was so glad he wasn’t on FaceTime. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“I make sure to bend over in front of you, Shane. I really don’t mind.” Something shifted on Ryan’s end of the phone. “Why’d you swipe if you weren’t comfortable with it?”

“I’m not… uncomfortable,” Shane said. “Not with you.” He sighed and picked at a thread on his pants. “I didn’t think you would have swiped on me, to be honest. And I didn’t— your bio.” Shane wheezed. “Christ, Ryan.”

Ryan giggled. “I just wanted to be up front about it. I think that’s fair. Surprisingly enough, the ‘no racists, homophobes, or republicans’ part gets more responses than the Daddy part. Mostly from angry racists, homophobes, and republicans.”

Shane snorted. “Yeah, not really surprising. So…”

“So…” Ryan parroted, grinning. “You called me, big guy.”

“You told me to!” Shane cried incredulously. He shakily ran a hand through his hair. “So what are you doing right now?”

Ryan barked out a laugh. “That sounds like the beginning of phone sex. I’m all for it, by the way. Or just talking. I’m not doing this to make you uncomfortable, Shane.” He shifted on his bed. “We’ve always been able to just talk.”

Shane huffed out a wry laugh. “Yeah, I know.” Shane shifted on his bed. He was thinking about Ryan. Was he in his bed just like this? Was his hand shoved down his shorts? Was he thinking of Shane?

“So what are you thinking about?” Ryan asked.

“You,” Shane replied honestly. “Thinking about what you look like right now, what you’re doing.” Shane mentally groaned to himself. This was absolutely heading towards phone sex territory.

“How much information do you want, cause I’m, uh— I’m in bed.” Ryan’s voice was a bit rough. His breathing was a little harsher. “I was watching some videos when I got the Tinder notification.”

“What kinda porn where you watching?” Shane asked teasingly. He was definitely not prepared for the real answer.

“Watching a fan vid of your hands. Jerking off, thinking about your hands on me.” There was a beat of silence. “I’m not now,” Ryan added on when Shane didn’t answer.

Shane’s heart is racing in his chest. He groans, his hand reaching down to squeeze his cock. “You have the original files,” he said breathlessly. “Could make your own. It’s not like you don’t know how to edit.”

Ryan huffed a laugh. “Not usually thinking ‘hey, I’ll make my own personal Shane porn’ until it’s time to actually jerk off.”

“You should jerk off now,” Shane said. “Let me hear you. I know you’re a noisy brat when you cum.” Ryan whined and Shane wheezed. “I’ve, uh— Hotel bathrooms only muffle so much.”

Ryan’s hand was moving quickly over his cock, not trying to drag it out any. “I was almost ready to cum when you called me.” He was grinding up into his hand, huffing out breaths.

“How do you feel? Are you thinking about my hands on your cock, stroking you off? I’d sit on your thighs. My hands— I’d have one on your cock and one on your tits. I know how sensitive you are. _Everyone_ knows how sensitive you are.”

Ryan’s breathing was ragged through the phone speakers. “It was just a bit,” he argued.

“No, it wasn’t,” Shane replied much more cooly than he felt. “But that’s okay. One of these days, I’ll suck on your tits. See if I can make you cum that way.”

The phone fell away from Ryan’s mouth as he came. His breathing quickened until he spilled over his hand with a groan, gasping Shane’s name. He was panting, his breaths punctuated with a whine.

“Good boy,” Shane murmured. His cock was throbbing in his underwear.

Ryan whined again. “Be over in twenty,” he mumbled and the phone cut out.

Shane stared at the blank phone screen, the call having dropped. He huffed a laugh and reached down his shorts, pulling out his cock. His phone buzzed.

 _I mean it. I’m on my way._ Shane’s face flushed. Another buzz.

_Don’t cum._


End file.
